It is now commonplace for an integrated circuit to include multiple supply voltage domains. For example, a first functional circuit of the integrated circuit may operate in a first supply voltage domain with a supply voltage at a first voltage level and a second functional circuit of the integrated circuit may operate in a second supply voltage domain with a supply voltage at a second voltage level that is different (higher or lower) than the first voltage level. Both the first functional circuit and the second functional circuit may be clocked circuits that respond to a clock signal. Because those functional circuits operate in different supply voltage domains, the clock signal must be level shifted so as to properly drive circuit operation in each supply voltage domain. However, it is critical that the level shifting operation not distort the frequency of the clock signal. There is a need in the art for a level shifting circuit that can level shift high frequency clock signals between supply voltage domains without introducing frequency distortion.